particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tukarali State
The Federal Republic of Tukarali (Tuk. República Federal do Tukarali) is a nation located in northern Seleya. It is bordered in the north by Valruzia and Baltusia, in the south by Aldegar, and in the the east by Gaduridos. Tukarali is the second largest nation on Terra, has the seventh largest population, and the eleventh smallest population density. Tukarali is a parliamentary republic, with the Lord Protector as Head of State and the senate-elected First Consul as Head of Government, and head of the cabinet. The legislature is the unicameral Senate, comprised of 75 members. History , founder of modern Tukarali.]] Tukarali has a vague history before the 2780s, and the time between the nation's founding in 2038 and the Glorious Republic's formation in 2787 was isolated. For that time the nation was known as the United Tribes of Tukarali, and native populations were united under a single government. This form of government came to an end on April 15, 2787 when Ryan Malagar took over the Presidency of the nation and created what was called the Glorious Republic. Malagar ran a one-party state and began large industrialization and modernization of Tukarali. The tribal system was destroyed, and a modern presidential system was implemented. The Malagar Era came to an end on March 26, 2792 after only a few years when a variety of socialist and liberal parties rose up and took over the political scene. From 2792 to the mid 2810s, these parties dominated and they set up a society removing the natural Tukarese names and language from society. During this time, because of that elimination, the use of the Tukarese language saw a slight drop. Meanwhile, the use of English (the government's replacement for Tukarese) and Mu-Tze saw a rise in use. From the start of the Malagar Era, into the Liberalist Era, immigration of the Mu-Tze was strong due to their opportunities created by Ryan Malagar. The Liberalist Era began to die out by the mid 2810s, especially with the revival of the National Conservative Party, Malagar's party. The new NCP though, was royalist, and led by Kyuma Naruhito, a Hulstrian Gao-Showa. Backing the party was the newly established House of Aynako, which then made its claim to the throne of Tukarali. Kyuma went on to take over the Presidency, and then going even further, the NCP took control of the whole cabinet in 2821. While the Reformed Republic remained, the end of SAP dominance is considered to be the mark for the official end of the Liberalist era. The House of Aynako continued to gain influence in Tukarali despite its lack of power. Claimant Queen Gloria married Archduke Henry of Greater Hulstria, connecting the Tukarese royals to the prestigious House of Rothingren-Traugott. While that influence did continue to increase, the Solidarity Action Party, the last remnant of the Liberalist Era, still blocked the two-thirds majority needed for the National Conservative Party to create a Tukarese monarchy. In September 2831, nearly two decades of rule by Kyuma Naruhito ended with the election of the NCP's new leader, Ryouta Asano. Within weeks of the new Presidency, moves for the creation of the monarchy strengthened. The third monarchy bill in the National Congress went to vote and to the surprise of many, received the support of the SAP. They proposed a separate amendment that would remove the democratically elected representative of the monarchy, though the NCP opposed such an idea and the amendment was not able to pass. Finally on September 7, 2835 the monarch was created and Gloria I was crowned as Queen of the Democratic Kingdom of Tukarali. After a period of a traditional constitutional monarchy, on September 10, 2852 the Governor-General system, seen in Greater Hulstria, was implemented in Tukarali. The parliament once again became known as the National Assembly as well. Soon afterward, however, in 2853, the Monarchy was abolished and the position of First Consul was created. The insuing time period is not widely documented, the only major events being the abolition of the Monarchy, changing of governmental position names, and a governmental shift to Center-Left under the Solidarity Action Party. In response to this centre-left government, a new party, the Tukarali Ultra-Conservative Party was founded. Within four years, the Tukarali Ultra-Conservative Party had gained control of the legislature. Ardent supporters of a monarchy restoration, the UCP began working to throne the rightful monarch. Slavery and the slave trade of the Tukarese and Mu-Tze was instated. Segregation also occurred regularly in the nation, with national laws enforcing segregation of the white (Turkaryan) population from the Tukarali population. The majority of the government officials were Turkaryans. The native Tukarese and Mu-Tze people were denied citizenship and the right to vote, working as second class to the Turkaryans. These movements of segregation and white supremacy are widely regarded as a step up by the general Turkaryan voting populace, with the movement being led by William Ballard and Santo Hardin of the Tukarali Ultra-Conservative Party. William Ballard served a single term as First Consul, but was then defeated by the former First Consul in the following election. Not long after the rise of the Tukarese Restoration Party and Tukarese Neo-Nationalist Party, segregation was largely ended as well as the slave trade. Initially the political scene of Tukarali became heated and tension seemed to be rising, but then compromise was achieved. The Tukarese nationalists came into agreement with the UCP in the creation of a dual monarchy, with a Turkaryan king and Tukarese/Mu-Tze king. On November 5, 2898 the dual monarchy came into official existence under the leadership of King Christian I and King Cain I. An elected representative of the monarch was positioned as Head of State, known as the Lord Protector. The monarchy existed for almost fifty years before it was dismantled following the collapse of the UCP. After this a republic was again created in 2943 and the capital was moved from Sangon to Agden. During the period following the dual monarchy, Tukarali was, for the most part, a one-party state, under the Solidarity Action Republican Party. Essentially the nation was once again under minority rule as the SARP repeatedly refused to recognize the Tukarese culture and language. The one-party minority-rule state was ended in the elections of 2958 when the Coalition for Tukarese Advancement won a sweeping victory over the SARP. This victory began a series of proposals to reform the country, though it proved to be a slow process as the CTA lacked a two-thirds majority in the Senate. Geography & Climate .]] Tukarali lies not far from the equator and is a rather tropical nation. During the spring it is rainy and humid and the summer is usually hot. The fall is warm and windy, and then the winter is cool and snow is common in the heights of the southern mountains near Aldegar. Rainforests are plentiful in Morata Valley, Shrin Kali, and Boruska. There is also a large river system that runs through Tukarali. Running along Tukarali's southern border is a large mountain range that extends into Aldegar. In the north in Morata Valley is a smaller, and more tropical, mountain range which extends into Valruzia. The northern mountain range is dotted with lakes and has several waterfalls. Government & Politics Main Article: Politics of Tukarali The Federal Republic of Tukarali is a parliamentary republic. The Head of State is the Lord Protector, elected directly by the people. The Lord Protector is a political representative of the country abroad and often has the main duty of overseeing efficiency in the government. Tukarali was formerly a constitutional monarchy under the House of Aynako, a branch of the House of Rothingren-Traugott. In 2898 a dual monarchy was created under independently recognized royal families, the House of Reims and House of Ruan. The Reims family represented the minority Turkaryan population of the nation, and the Ruan family represented the Tukarese and Mu-Tze. The dual monarchs were largely symbolic and hold little to no actual political power. In December 2943 a republic was restored with its capital in Agden. The Head of Government is the First Consul, who is the leader of the Cabinet, and often assists the Lord Protector in affairs. The First Consul is chosen by the Senate and generally the holder of the office comes from the largest party or coalition. The nation is comprised of five Provinces, though most the governmental powers lies with the federal government. The capital is located in Agden. The national legislature of Tukarali is the Senate, which has 75 seats and its representatives are elected every two years. The Judiciary of the nation is headed by the Supreme Court and every state has a Regional Court, and then lower than that are local courts. Political Parties See Also: List of Former Parties of Tukarali Administrative Divisions Tukarali is divided into five Provinces, and the Provinces are divided further into Municipalities. The five Provinces are Boruska, Dhataan, Lago Kwantu, Morata Valley, and Shrin Kali. Each Province is headed by a Governor, elected every two years. The Provinces also have local legislatures that handle issues prescribed to local governments. In the general sense, most power is held with the federal government, meaning the regional parliaments often only have to handle minor issues. Foreign Relations & Military Main Article: Military of Tukarali Tukarali is a very minor nation in global affairs and is rarely involved in much other than occasional free-trade agreements and the signing of various policy-related treaties. The government usually has a policy of seeking friendly relations with all foreign powers and staying out of wars. The nation is currently a signatory of only a few international treaties, mostly which relate to international sports or general international law, such as following the definitions of international waters. The Minister of Defense is considered the top commander of the military and is chosen by the parliament as apart of cabinet position selection. The Minister of Defense works with the Lord Protector to decide appointments of military leaders and generals. Economy Tukarali has a very strong economy and the main industries are fishing and electronics. The nation is largely self-reliant, though is supportive of free trade with its allies. The current government of Tukarali has been working to expand the economy into new industries, especially into high-tech areas. Among Tukarali's newer industries are automobiles, consumer electronics, and foods. Tourism to Tukarali is also being promoted by the government. The primary stock exchange of Tukarali is the Sangon Stock Exchange (SSE), located in Sangon. As of 2830, Tukarali had the highest GDP in all of Terra. Tukarali has a moderate corporation tax, making it attractive to prospective businesses, and it even has no sales taxes on essential or luxury goods. The income tax is progressive. Even after government spending, Tukarali maintains a surplus of money. Demographics Language The primary language of Tukarali is Tukarese, which is considered the main official language of the nation. Tukarali also has a secondary official language, Panmuan, which is spoken natively by the Mu-Tze. It is required in all schools for students to learn Panmuan as a second language. A variety of minority languages exist in Tukarali. The most noticeable of these come from white immigrants, such as Hulstrian, Valrizen, Spanish, and English. In the more secluded regions of Tukarese rainforests there are also native languages, though these are now largely extinct as modernism has become widespread through most the country. Ethnicity 2955 Census: * 45% Tukarese * 41% Mu-Tze/Gao-Showa * 14% White (Tukaryan) Education Religion 2895 Census: * 32% Buddhist/Confucianism * 26% Atheist/Agnostic/Irreligious * 25% Lutheran * 14% Catholic * 3% Other Health Crime & Law Enforcement Culture Main Article: Culture of Tukarali The culture of Tukarali is a mix of customs from the Mu-Tze, white immigrants, various religions, and the native Tukarese. Major beliefs that make up the base of the Tukarese people is a belief in family, respect of elders, and meritocracy. These beliefs have their origins with the Mu-Tze. Tukarese culture also has high regard for the arts and literature. The nation also has a rich cuisine, another result of the mixed culture. Vegetarianism is common among many Buddhists and many Tukarese dishes include vegetables and imitation meat. Seafood and fish is popular in Tukarese food too, largely due to the huge fishing industry. Popular Media Literature, Philosophy, and the Arts Food Sports External Links * Particracy Page Category:Nations Category:Seleya Category:Tukarali